Topaz gem
The topaz gem is a gem that you can earn in SCplus. This gem is made of 6 parts that you have to earn seperatly. Complete the One World Map Puzzles. There will be puzzles on the following: *Which countries are these? *What countries do these flags represent? *What are the names of these oceans? *What are these continents? open Google maps to help you complete the task. take the One World Map puzzles. Make a note of all your finishing codes. ---- As you finish each puzzle, you will be given a code. Write these codes down. When you have finished them all, send a polite email to MissTopaz@scplus.com: - The subject should be "Topaz 1". - Include the code you were given for each puzzle. There should be 7 codes in total. 1. Choose one of these charities on which to design a poster: *Make Poverty History **SchoolAid You can choose a different charity if you prefer. The poster is to promote the event to other students. 2. Use a graphics program such as Paint or Photoshop to make a promotional poster. There is no limit on size. Include: 1. a catch-phrase or slogan2. the name of the event3. a colour scheme eg font, background, border4. info about the charity in words and/or pictures5. the date of the event6. be persuasive and convincing The poster must be your own work (put your username on it) and must be of a high standard, i.e. it must have a clear and well thought out design. 3. Upload your poster to your personal library. ---- When you have uploaded it, create an article on the Tackling Poverty Page. Your article should contain: - The poster you uploaded (use a pop-up if it is big) - A summary of the organisation/event you chose, explaining what work they do. ---- When your article is published, send a polite email to MissTopaz@scplus.com: - The subject should be "Topaz 2". - Include a link to the page containing your article. - Explain which theme you chose. 1. Listen to some World Music and choose an artist and track - [[|Read More]] 2. Do some more research to find out about the artist, their music and the country they come from. 3. Rename one of your pages to: '-World Music-' 4. Plan and make a page based on the World Music you listened to. Your page will include a block on each of the following: **A title graphic **Biography **Cover & Genre **Instruments **The Country **Rating Banner You must make the banner using a graphics program. It should be a Title for the page. As well as the banner, this block should also contain:**The name of the artist **The country they are from **The title of the song/track Biography Write about the artist: their life and their work. You can include such things as:**Their name **A picture or photo of them **Facts about them, eg. date of birth, where they are from, their family background, their work so far etc. **The information should be in chronological (date) order: start with where and when they were born and progress through to present time. **Your writing should be factual with some words that hint at your opinions about them, eg, "their unforgettable performance in 1997". Cover & Genre You will design and make a CD album cover for them using a graphics program such as Paint or Photoshop. It must be your own design. You will include some information about the genre (style) of their music:**The CD album cover should be your own work. Upload it to your personal library and use it in this block. **Explain what genre of music your artist uses, eg. dance, jazz. **Describe the main features of that genre and how you recognise it. Instruments Include a picture of the instruments used in the chosen track/song.**List the instruments used. The Country Find out some information about the country your artist comes from.**Where the country is **Which countries or oceans it borders with **The languages spoken there **2 or 3 facts about the country **Something positive about the country that they are proud of Rating This block will contain your opinion of the track/song you listened to.**A review of the track, explaining what it was like and what features it included **Your opinion - what you thought of the track **Your star rating out of 5 (where one is poor and five is excellent) World Music World Music is defined as - Music that has an ethnic feel to it. World music uses traditional ethnic instruments, such as the kora (West African lute), the steel drum, the sitar or the digeridoo. Mainstream music played by someone from another country (i.e. Kylie) is not World Music. ---- When you have finished your page, send a polite email to MissTopaz@scplus.com: - The subject should be "Topaz 3". - Explain which artist you chose. - Say which country they are from. - Give the title of the song/track you listened to. - Include a link to the page. Calculating Your Footprint You may have to ask an adult to help you answer some of the questions, eg. the size of your house in m2 or the fuel consumption of your car.---- Write an article for the Carbon Footprint Page. Your article should contain 3 parts: Part 1 - How big your total carbon footprint is. Part 2 - Why do you think your carbon footprint is so big/small? Part 3 - What you plan to do to lower your carbon footprint and when you will start doing it. Include the [[|carbon footprint image]] from the shared library (embed #623885). ---- When your article is published, send a polite email to MissTopaz@scplus.com: - The subject should be "Topaz 4". - Include a link to the page containing your article. - Explain the size of your footprint. [[|Read More]] [[|Read More]] [[|Read More]] [[|Read More]] [[|Read More]] [[|Read More]] [[|Click here]] 1. Find a partner - 2. Research - 3. Print Questions - 4. Fieldwork - 5. Share - 6. Homepage - for the required page layout. Find a Partner Use Find a Friend to find a partner who lives at least 150km away from you. Email them and find out if they live in a small town/village or in a big city. If they live in the opposite type of town to you, arrange to work with them on this task, so that one of you is from a big city and one of you from the countryside, a village or small town. Research Each of you should read the One World Fairtrade Page and find out some more about Fairtrade. You can also do some other research outside SuperClubsPLUS if you wish.Questions Each of you should download and print off this Word document. If you don't have Word, use this.Fieldwork Each of you should go to a local supermarket or large shop in your own hometowns, or nearest town, and fill out your printed document.Share When you have both done that, email each other and swap information. Tell each other what you found in the shop and what you saw other people buying.Homepage Rename one of your pages to: '-Fairtrade-' Make a homepage based on your findings. 1. Graphic - Make and upload a title graphic/banner for the top of the page. 2. My Partner - Say who you worked with, which town they are from and provide a link to their -Fairtrade- page. 3. About Fairtrade - Provide some information about what Fairtrade is, how it works and what it stands for. Is your town a Fairtrade Town? What about your partner's? Include a Fairtrade Image. 4. My Findings - Write about what you discovered in the shop that you visited. What Fairtrade products did you find? Include an image of one (or more) of the products you found on sale there. 5. My Partner's Findings - Explain what your partner found in the shop they visited. Include an image of one (or more) of the products your partner found on sale in their shop. 6. My Observations - Did you see anyone buying Fairtrade products in the shop you visited? Did you see people looking at them and studying the labels? Did people just walk straight past? Were the Fairtrade products in their own section or were they in with the non-Fairtrade products on the shelves? 7. Differences - Explain the similarities and differences between your and your partner's findings. Give reasons for any differences. 8. My Thoughts - What is your opinion of Fairtrade? Do you buy Fairtrade products already? Would you consider buying (more) Fairtrade products in the future? What appeals to you and what puts you off? ---- When you have finished your page, send a polite email to MissTopaz@scplus.com: - The subject should be "Topaz 5". - Give the username of your partner and say which towns you both live in. - Include links to your page and to your partner's page. 1. Choose which of these themes you want to set up a campaign about: **Fairtrade **Climate change **Racism **Discrimination 2. Think of the wording of your campaign. Make it a heart-felt appeal for support from your friends. 3. Write an article for the Petition Polls Page. Your article should be a poll for your campaign supporters to sign. People who support your campaign should tick an option to say they agree with your campaign. 3. Email all the friends in your address book once ONLY (no spamming in email or other forums). In your email tell them about your campaign and politely invite them to support it. Provide them with a link to your poll so they can show their support. ---- When you have 20 votes on your petition poll, you can email MissTopaz@scplus.com: - The subject should be "Topaz 6" - Include the title of your campaign - Include an image in a pop up link - Describe what the petition contains - Provide a link to your poll article